Trocando de Imagem
by Melody Sephy Kitsune
Summary: UA ... E então, Hinata? Aceita o desafio de ir para um colégio masculino e fingir ser um garoto? – Pergunta Shino, sorrindo maldosamente. É claro Shino, e você vai ver que eu posso ser tão boa quanto qualquer garoto.FICHAS FECHADAS
1. Desafio ou Desafio?

Capitulo Um: Desafio ou Desafio?

- E então, Hina-chan? Aceita o desafio de ir para um colégio masculino e fingir ser um garoto? – Pergunta Shino, sorrindo maldosamente.

- É claro Shino, e você vai ver que eu posso ser tão boa quanto qualquer garoto – Hinata responde, com o olhar serio, e um sorriso vencedor no rosto.

- Então que as mudanças comecem! – Kiba exclama.

"Só espero poder cumprir com o que eu digo" Hinata pensa com um pouco de medo.

Estavam Kiba, Shino, Tenten e Neji formando uma roda em volta da garota. À noite sem estrelas e de lua cheia, tornava a cena assustadora.

Uma hora e pouca atrás

- Vamos Hinata-chan! Vai ser divertido! – Tenten estava tentando convencer Hinata a participar do jogo.

- Mas Tenten-chan! Verdade ou Desafio? Você sabe que eu odeio esse jogo, sempre me perguntam coisas no mínimo... Constrangedoras – Finalizou Hinata, corando um pouco com as ultimas palavras.

- Então vamos fazer assim, somente desafios, mas nada de beijos, tirar a roupa ou coisas do tipo, que tal? – Tenten fazia a proposta sorrindo.

- Conseguiu me convencer, agora vamos à toca dos leões – As duas amigas riram com o que Hinata disse.

Chegaram ao parque, e dirigiram-se a uma parte que somente os cinco amigos conheciam. Chegando lá, encontraram com um garoto de cabelos castanhos escuros curtos e arrepiados, com olhos da mesma cor. Outro garoto um pouco mais alto que o primeiro, com cabelos negros, compridos e lisos, presos por um rabo de cavalo baixo, de olhos perolados. E o ultimo de cabelos negros curtos e espetados, olhos azuis que eram escondidos pelos óculos que usava.

- Gente! Consegui convencer a Perola! – Tenten falava animadamente pros garotos, que começaram a rir, fazendo com que Hinata corasse.

- Tenten, para de me chamar de Perola! – Hinata disse em um tom de censura brincalhão.

- Ah sim, pra nossa querida PEROLA participar, eu tive que fazer umas mudanças. – Disse Tenten, frisando bem a palavra perola, recebendo um olhar reprovador da amiga. – Nos só poderemos escolher desafios, mas nada de beijos, strip ou coisas do tipo.

- Por mim tudo bem – Disseram Kiba e Shino.

- Como queiram – Foi o que Neji disse.

- Vamos começar logo, que a adrenalina já está correndo pelo meu corpo! Olha, rimou – Tenten disse energética, com um largo sorriso fazendo todos os presentes gargalharem.

- A ponta pergunta – Disse Kiba

Primeira rodada, Shino pergunta para Hinata.

- Hinata-chan, você acha que as mulheres são iguais aos homens? –Perguntou Shino, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- É claro que sim, e às vezes somos até melhores – Hinata responde, com um olhar triunfante.

- Então o seu desafio, vai ser se passar por um garoto, entrando em um colégio masculino – Disse Shino sorrindo largamente

- O QUE? – Os outros quatro gritaram, com os olhos arregalados, e as bocas abertas.

- Isso mesmo, alem do mais, ela, que dizer, ele, vai ter de passar um ano sem ser expulso. – Shino explicou calmamente.

Momento de Agora

- Tem certeza Hinata? Você não precisa aceitar, sabe que é só uma brincadeira – Tenten disse preocupada.

- Tenho sim Tenten-chan! Alem do mais, como vamos fazer pra uma garota entrar em um colégio de garotos? – Perguntou Hinata, curiosa.

- Nisso deixa comigo, é só te matricular como garoto, e é claro que eu consigo fazer isso, sou um gênio em computação. – Neji disse com um aspecto serio, mas com um brilho divertido em seus olhos.

- E não se preocupe Hina-chan! Eu, o Shino e o Neji, vamos nos matricular também – Kiba diz sorrindo, olhando para os companheiros – Alem do mais, você vai aprender a ser um ótimo garoto. Com certeza isso vai ser divertido.


	2. A Mudança Começa

Capitulo Dois: A Mudança Começa!

Hinata acordou no dia seguinte com um travesseiro no rosto. Tenten, Shino e Kiba tinham pousado em sua casa. Sabia que era uma péssima idéia dormir no mesmo quarto que Tenten, mas adorava a melhor amiga. Lembrava-se que por onde passavam, recebiam pelo menos uma cantada, ou ouviam algum comentário. Tenten era morena, decidida, alegre, mas um pouco insegura no campo do amor. Hinata era delicada, feminina, tímida com quem não conhecia, mas soltava-se com os amigos. Riu muito quando se lembrou de que o primo sempre tinha crises de ciúmes, em relação às duas. Mesmo tentando esconder, ele não podia negar que gostava da amiga, ou quem sabe algo mais.

Tenten percebeu a animação da amiga, e ficou feliz por ela. Sabia que ia ser difícil pra Hinata fingir ser um garoto, afinal, ela era tão... Garota. Educada, delicada, parecia uma boneca de porcelana, que se tocasse iria se quebrar. Alem do mais, era feminista, mas nunca desprezou os homens ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Admirava Hinata, e sempre fez questão de dizer a ela e a seus amigos.

- Hinata-chan, hoje nós começamos a sua transformação! – Tenten exclamou com os olhos brilhando

- Sim, Tenten-chan, mas temos de ver muita coisa, por exemplo: que colégio? Qual vai ser o meu nome? Como convencer meu pai? Alem do mais, eu vou começar no primeiro ano, e, bem, garotos nessa idade só pensam em, hum, em... Bem, você entendeu – Completou corando em seguida, com os pensamentos impróprios.

- Ah, quando você foi dormir, nós nos reunimos, e chamamos a Hanabi. Agora, respondendo na ordem: Você vai pro Shippudde Konoha. Hiro Hyuuga. A Hanabi convence seu pai, você sabe que ela sempre consegue – Completou sorrindo marotamente.

- Está bem, eu sei que a Hanabi-chan consegue tudo, e adorei o nome. Hiro, Hinata. Hinata, Hiro. É, gostei – Hinata falava mais pra si mesma do que pra morena.

- Hinata! Tenten! O Almoço está pronto! – As duas ouviram Neji gritar da cozinha.

- Vamos antes que Neji-ni-san tenha crises – Hinata disse para logo depois cair na risada.

- Por Kami! Dormimos demais! Ah, você também hein, Hinata? Tinha que demorar pra acordar – A morena disse fazendo uma cara emburrada. Hinata apenas riu.

Arrumaram-se, descendo para o almoço, apressaram-se quando sentiram um cheiro delicioso vindo da sala de jantar. Realmente, Kiba, Shino e Neji na cozinha eram a perfeição, aqueles três eram garotos, e ao mesmo tempo excelentes cozinheiros.

Hanabi entrou correndo no cômodo. Chamou Kiba, Neji e Shino. Os chamados logo apareceram. Hanabi virou-se animada para Hinata e disse:

- Neee-chaaan!!! Pode dizer, eu sou incrível, eu sou demais! Boom... Como eu sei que você não está entendendo nada, eu te explico – deu uma pausa antes de continuar – Bem, ontem eu consegui convencer nosso pai de que, você irá para uma escola que tem alojamentos, e que era mista. Não me pergunte como eu consegui, porque eu sei que sou demais. Já que ontem o Neji imprimiu o formulário, ele preencheu, e deixou um cheque em branco, que é pra você colocar o valor. Passei a noite inteira mudando os seus dados, que algumas coisas eram femininas para o masculino. E é claro, que eu já enviei o formulário com o cheque preenchido. De agora em diante, você é Hiro Hyuuga, Aluno do 1° Ano do Shippude Konoha!

- Hanabi, tem certeza de que foi você que fez tudo isso? – Kiba perguntou olhando pra Neji, que não estava com as melhoras caras – Tipo, o Neji não ajudou não?

- Ah é, tinha esquecido – a garota respondeu com um sorriso amarelo – o Neji ajudou sim, foi ele que mudou os dados.

- Da próxima vez, eu não faço mais chocolate quente pra você – Neji ameaçou com a expressão sombria – e tomo tudo na sua frente.

- Ahhh, Neji você é mal – Hanabi disse com uma enorme tromba.

Todos os presentes riram até mesmo o gênio Hyuuga.

- Ah sim, antes que eu me esqueça Hinata – começou Neji – nós vamos para o colégio amanha, por isso hoje você irá arrumar tudo de que precisa e Tenten irá lhe ajudar. O motivo é que Hiashi-sama foi para a casa de seus avôs – completou quando viu que Tenten abriu a boca para falar – e somente voltará depois de amanha. E se ele for nos levar, o plano vai por água abaixo e todos nós receberemos um castigo.

- Sim, Neji, eu entendo o que quer dizer – Tenten falou.

- Mas antes vamos almoçar, por que senão nem mesmo eu vou conseguir ficar mais um segundo de pé – Kiba exclamou logo depois de sua barriga roncar.

Realmente o almoço estava ótimo. Se não os conhecesse diria que foi feito em algum restaurante, e por uma mulher de preferência.

Quando todos terminaram de se alimentar, Hanabi foi lavar a louça, com a desculpa de que Hinata precisava de muito tempo para mudar.

Tenten foi pegar as roupas de Kiba, e pegou a mala de Neji. Afinal, que garoto iria com uma mala ROSA para a escola?

Separou uma camisa preta larga com estampa de um dragão vermelho e uma calça jeans gastada.

Hinata começou a se despir. Então, a morena que a ajudava comentou brincando enquanto colocava uma faixa sobre os seios da Hyuuga:

- Ai Hinata, você tem muito seio pra alguém de 15 anos!

A mencionada corou com a fala da outra, esta, limitou-se a sorrir.

- Agora, os cabelos – Tenten falou enquanto enrolava uma mecha dos longos cabelos negros da amiga – Vou ter cortá-los!

- Tudo bem – Hinata murmurou em resposta. Gostava dos cabelos, cuidava tão bem deles.

- Ah, não fica assim Hinata-chan! – falava tentando animar à amiga – eu não vou cortar tão curto, somente a altura do ombro, como se fosse Chanel!

- Hum... Tenten – a garota chamou – durante o almoço o Kiba disse que ia me ensinar os hábitos de um garoto ou foi impressão minha?

- Não, ele disse que ia sim – Tenten respondeu – Por quê?

- Porque você já viu como são os hábitos dele? Desde quando pra ser um garoto tem de ser sem educação? – Respondeu com uma cara assustada ao lembrar-se de como se comportavam quando passavam uma garota.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA – Tenten riu até acabar o fôlego.

Hinata acabara de se arrumar, o cabelo curto, as roupas grandes e folgadas até que ficaram bem nela, mas ainda assim parecia uma garota, tinha de dar um jeito de cobrir um pouco mais o rosto, e é claro, engrossar a voz.

- Tenten, pede lá pro Neji um boné – Hinata pediu, engrossando a voz.

- Uau, se eu não estivesse te vendo, diria que é um garoto só pela voz – Tenten disse surpresa. A amiga realmente ia até o final com a idéia.

Enquanto a morena ia pegar o boné de seu primo, Hinata olhou-se no espelho. Realmente, estava ficando louca com tudo isso. Iria ter de ir pra um colégio masculino, se parecer como um garoto, agir como um garoto e tornar-se um garoto.

" Com certeza vão pensar que eu sou gay" pensou suspirando.

" Mas você é gay, afinal você gosta de garotos criatura" Uma outra voz respondeu.

Ótimo, agora sim estava ficando oficialmente louca.

Saiu de seus devaneios quando a porta foi aberta, e Tenten apareceu com um grande sorriso segurando um boné azul escuro com um H na frente.

- Ta aqui, o Neji só me deu esse!

- Tudo bem – Hinata respondeu sorrindo.

- Nossa, até que ta parecendo um garoto – admirou Tenten quando a garota arrumou o boné.

- É mesmo.

- Pensa pelo lado bom Hinata, se te chamarem de gay não vão mentir – Tenten disse rindo.

"Tenho certeza de que já ouvi algo parecido" a garota pensou com um sorriso.

- Hei, o cavalheiro está pronto? – Disse uma voz vinda da porta

- Entra logo Kiba, e vem ver se nós não somos demais – Hinata chamou sorrindo marotamente.

- Uau! – Kiba surpreendeu-se.

- Bom, vamos logo! Estou ansioso pra começar a ser Hiro! – Hinata disse com a voz grossa, que de agora em diante ela teria de usar sempre.

- Ah sim, o ciumento lá de baixo pediu pra avisar que a gente vai de ônibus, pra não chamar muita atenção – Kiba informou.

Desceram as escadas com as malas prontas, e encontraram Neji e Shino prontos, alem de algumas mochilas que descobriram ser de Kiba.

- Até que enfim está pronta Hinata – Neji disse impaciente – como vocês arrumaram-se antes do previsto, nós vamos hoje mesmo, pra dar tempo de conhecer a escola e tudo mais.

Rumaram para fora da casa, e esperaram o ônibus. Dessa vez, Tenten não iria junto, mas prometeu que sempre que desse iria visitar a amiga e o amigo.

Agora, Hinata iria aprender muitas coisas sobre o universo masculino, iria deixar sua amiga, e conviver com um bando de homens. O sonho de muitas garotas, mas será que era bom ou ruim? Ah, eles não podiam ser tão ruins assim não é? Ou podiam?

**N/A: Muito obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews **

**Minha primeira fic, e como eu amo a Hinata, e adoro fics onde garotas têm de se passar por garotos, decidi fazer uma assim .**

**Claro que ia ser mais fácil de fazer com a Tenten ou com a Sakura, mas a Hinata é tão feminina, tão delicada, que ia ser difícil alguém pensar que ela é um garoto.**

**Boom, os caps não estão muito grandes, por que eu paro a hora que eu perco a inspiração, ou quando eu acho que é melhor deixar as coisas pro próximo cap.**

**Sim, eu vou colocar as outras garotas.**

**Agora as repostas:**

**Akai Naoko: **Huahuaua... Sim, a Hinata é macho xD, e muito obrigada pela review -, sabe que pra alguns é difícil imaginar a Hinata como garoto O.O Mas pra mim é mais fácil, não sei por que /

Boom... Espero que com você esteja tudo bem, porque comigo tah ótimo xD. Continue lendo e você vai ver como a hinata vai ficar bem mais macha daqui pra frente.

**chikage-line : **Hinata corajosa até demais xD... Sim, vai ter casais, mas tem que pensar assim: a Hinata vai ser garoto Garotos junto com garotos, ficam com saudades das garotas Podem fazer loucuras Hinata amiga de garotos Hinata tem rostinho bonito e aquele medo dos garotos de serem chamados de gays u.u

Bom, os casais vão ter sim, já que a Hinata vai estar no meio de um monte de caras, e é claro que eu vou fazer ela tirar uma casquinha de vários D Muito obrigada pela review Tudo de bom pra você

**Bru-chan.'-'. : **Oiii... Tudo bom com você? Espero que sim

Nossa muito obrigada pela review, você não tem idéia de como me faz feliz e bem, está aí o cap. 2, diga se gostou

Beeeijos...


	3. Linhas Inimimas I

**Capitulo Três: Entrando nas Linhas Inimigas – Parte 1 **

---------------------------------------------------------- Boa Leitura

Pela primeira vez na vida, Hinata desejou que o ônibus quebrasse, e ela tivesse sido uma das vitimas feridas. Balançou a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos, ela era Hinata Hyuuga, a feminista que não tinha medo de nada, ou quase nada. Suspirou pela milésima vez desde que sentara naquele banco desconfortável. Neji percebeu a inquietação da prima:

- Hinata, nós já estamos chegando – disse tentando tranqüilizá-la.

- Sim, Neji – respondeu distraída.

O ônibus parou em frente a um grande prédio, onde se podiam ver as grandes janelas, apesar do portão.

Os quatro saíram e pela primeira vez Shino resolveu falar:

- Hinata, a partir de agora só a chamaremos de Hiro – começou – não se esqueça de confirmar a matricula, infelizmente nós não poderemos ir com você, pois nós já confirmamos as nossas.

- Tudo bem Shino, eu vou me cuidar – disse Hinata confiante.

- Certo!Então boa sorte Hiro – Exclamou Kiba animado.

- A gente se vê – Neji se despediu.

Hinata finalmente adentrou o colégio, dirigindo-se a recepção. Deu de cara com uma mulher de cabelos curtos e negros falando ao telefone, mas o que mais a impressionou foi um porco ao lado desta. Olhou duvidosa para o porco. Estaria ela enlouquecendo de vez? Aproximou-se devagar, tocando-o. Surpreendeu-se quando o animal rosado fez um barulho, parecendo alegre com o carinho que recebeu. Somente saiu de seus devaneios quando escutou uma voz as suas costas:

- Nossa, é raro o Tonton gostar de alguém – começou – você deve ser um garoto especial.

- Ah, então ele se chama Tonton

- Ah, que má educação a minha – a mulher falou – me chamo Shizune, e você quem é?

- Sou Hiro Hyuuga, vim confirmar minha matricula – respondeu calmamente.

- Hyuuga, Hyuuga... Ah achei – Shizune exclamou – você só tem de preencher algumas coisas aqui que seu pai esqueceu - e entregou-lhe a papelada.

- A senhorita pode me emprestar uma caneta, por favor – Hinata pediu gentilmente, sem esquecer-se é claro de engrossar a voz.

- Oh, que garoto educado – Shizune estava encantada – pena que são poucos como você. Está aqui a caneta – e entregou-lhe a caneta azul.

Terminando de preencher os dados, Hinata devolveu a ficha, e saiu, acenando para a morena.

- Garoto estranho, parece mais uma garota – Shizune murmurou – mas não deixa de ser kawaii com aquele sorriso e aquela gentileza – completou com os olhos brilhando.

Não sabia para onde ir, seu primo e seus amigos a haviam deixado sozinha. Estava amaldiçoando-os quando trombou com alguém:

- Gomen, não estava olhando pra frente – a garota começou

- Tudo bem – respondeu frio um garoto ruivo.

- Com licença, será que você pode me ajudar? – a garota pediu.

- Se vira garota – respondeu mal-humorado.

- Eu não sou uma garota – falou pausadamente fingindo estar irritada. Lembrava-se das aulas de Kiba.

_Flash Back_

_- Sempre que alguém falar que é você parece uma garota – Kiba dizia – retruque, ou irritada ou irônica. Mas nunca deixe de argumentar, fale até o final – o garoto continuou – dependendo da situação, aja da sua maneira, mas de um jeito que faça a pessoa passar vergonha, de preferência na presença dos amigos._

_Fim do Flash Back _

- Hum – o garoto murmurou não ignorando totalmente a garota. "Que idiota, acho que não sabe com quem está lidando, mas ele é muito delicado pra ser um garoto." Pensou raivoso.

Deu as costas para Hinata, fazendo com que a garota se irritasse ainda mais.

------------------------------------------------- Continua

N/A:

Oieee... gente, eu sei que eu estou demorando pra postar os capítulos, mas é que ta difícil entrar no computador, essa semana tive a prova do OBA(Olimpíada Brasileira de Astronomia), e eu acho que fui bem xD. Ainda tem os trabalhos de Física e Biologia, que eu estou começando a me ocupar demais u.u

Quando eu consigo tempo meu irmão está no pc ¬¬' E quando ele sai, meu pai aparece dizendo que precisa usar ¬¬'

Nooossaa... 10 reviews com dois capítulos - Vocês nem sabem como eu estou feliz.

Eu vou dividir esse capitulo em partes, pra não demorar muito pra postar. Ah sim, eu não coloquei a cor dos olhos do ruivo de propósito, pq se não vocês já iam saber D

Agora... As respostas das reviews :

**Meme Higurashi Taisho : **Oieee... muito obrigada pela review Sabe, eu também quero saber como que a Hinata vai se virar na escola . Bom, está aí a continuação, espero que você goste.

Nhaaa... eu também amo Inuyasha e Naruto - Alias, que honra você colocar minha fic nos favoritos - Não sabe como isso me anima .

Beiijos

**Tochi no Mari: **O.O Não, eu não to encarnando o carinha lá de baixo não O.O, mas muito obrigada pela review Então, como é meio impossível a Hinata parecer um garoto, ela vai passar por maus bocados, muita gente vai desconfiar dela, e até vai pedir pra ela provar que é garoto O.O' Opa, falei demais ¬¬'... Não conta ta xD...

Ta aí o terceiro cap

Beijoos

**Akai Naoko: **Sabe que eu também gosto de ficar lendo essa fic xDDD... Não sei, acho que tenho problema xDD.. mas muito obrigada pela review, imagina que sorte da Hinata pode ver esses deuses tomando banho - Mente perva a minha xDD...

Bom, e vamos ver se eu consigo fazer com que essa fic tome rumo e você goste né? xD..

Bom, acho que é só por enquanto

Beiiijoos 

**Gi-chan: **Gi, querida, nossa olha a intimidade ¬¬' E bom, ela está na escola, e por enquanto somente se encontrou com um ruivo xDD... Você já tem uma idéia de quem é ou não? ;

Bom, continue lendo Acho que você vai gostar, Beijoss,

**Sabaku no SaH: **Simples, é só ter uma boa dose de loucura e ta tudo certo xDD... a Hinata vai sofrer, tenha certeza disso, ela vai ficar um pouco perdida entre esse Paraíso-Inferno que são os garotos Está aí o cap 3, espero que você goste e é claro me deixa feliz e me mande uma review 8D

Bjoos

**FeH-Chan: **Oieee... não extressa não, lembre-se da pressoa xDDD, nossa, viajei legal agora hein -.-'

Eu tbm amo fic desse tipo -, e quanto a gostar de yaoi, eu gosto, mas eu simplesmente amo os yaois de Saint Seiya, ainda mais quando são bem escritos e não fica aquela coisa de chove-não-molha. Quero ver logo a sua "Teoria da Minhoquinha" se só pelo titulo eu já ri muito, a fic então, nem se fala xDDD...

Espero a sua review

Beijos

**Dani-sama: **Nossa, que honra você me dizendo que eu vou longe -... Ah sim, vlw pela review xDDD... Ah, vai dizer que esses tipos de historias não são legais? xD, tipo, ficam me falando de um filme: Ela é o Cara, mas eu nunca vi /, você já viu, se sim me conta? xDDD, se não, também me conta o que vc acha que vai acontecer? xDDD... Noossa, eu não bato bem da cabeça -.-

Bom, está aí o terceiro cap Espero que você goste.

Bjooo


	4. Fichas Escolhidas

Primeiro : Desculpem a Demora T-T Eu sou uma lerdeza pra escrever, e tambem pra postar u.u Mas isso é culpa do meu signo ¬¬ Culpem Gemeos u.u

Segundo: Eu disse que ia escolher as fichas que fossem boas, as que chegarem primeiro e tudo mais. Aquelas que não puderam ter um namorado, não se preocupem, ainda vao aparecer na fic.

Fichas escolhidas:

**Sasuke **– Takeda Sayori (O Sasuke é todo seu, querida )

**Naruto** – Mariko Ootsuka (O Naruto foi a melhor opção, já que as personalidades são opostas e são identicas ;)

**Gaara **– Lua Hymura ( ficha perfeita, Tia-Lulu, amei a Lua e a Yume)

**Neji** – Kanabi Hatsuki (Está aí o seu Neji, Larry , claustrofóbica?Hum... ideias a mil )

**Kakashi** – Hikari Maehara (O romance deles vai ser interessante escrever, ainda mais porque ele é professor e ela é aluna xD)

**Shikamaru **– Yume Asakura (O Shika é seu Ino Vou amar escrever sobre eles )

**Kiba** – Natiro Atakashi (Voce vai ser Irma de consideração do Naruto e do Arashi ta bem? Mesmo vocês sendo primos )

**Shino** – Michiko Hiito (espero que não se importe, mas vou reservar varias surpresas pra esse casal que tem tudo a ver. De novo, desculpa não te deixar com quem voce pediu ', mas eles já tinham dona ')

**Itachi** – Haru Chizuka (Nossa, só quero ver quando eles resolverem provocar um ao outro xD)

**Deidara **– Yume Hiiragi (Me diga qual é o nome da cobra de estimaçao dela xD, nossa, já estou com muitas ideias pra o que esses dois vão aprontar, e pode deixar, Irma do Sai )

**Iruka** – Miyuri Nagayashi (Tinini querida, sinto muito mas o Kakshi já tem dona. Mas com a Miyuri, vão rolar altos e baixos na vida de certas pessoas xD)

**Chouji **– Gabi Haruno (calma garota! Eu vou fazer ele ficar ao seu gosto ;D)

**Asuma** – Kaoru Yoru (os que voce pediu já tinham dona, moça. Espero que não se incomode, eu vou amar escrever sobre eles dois xD, agora só quero ver em que cabelo ela vai mexer xD)

**Yondaime (Arashi)** – Anne Yori (Amei a sua ficha, e como você foi a primeira a pedir por ele, o seu pedido foi atendido)

**Sai **– Otawa Misato (Adorei a ficha, vou amar escrever sobre eles dois)

**Haku** – Hanna Yoru (Pediu, Pediu e Pediu e ele é seu xD)

**Obito** – Sukidesu Camui ( Acho que você vai adorar como vai ser o desenrolar do romance de vocês ;D)

**Genma **– Tiemi Naruyama (Olha que eu faço voce sofrer se me chamar de Tia de novo xD Mentira, não precisa ficar com medo D, e o Genma e o Hayate vao ser os monitores D)

**Hayate **– Mariana Garghetti Buss (espero que não se incomode ', mas vou adorar ela aprontando com o povo por gostar de yaoi D, e pelo visto voce não gosta muito da Sakura né Tochi No Mari xD,e ainda mais a Mari sabendo desenhar, hahauahua, o povo vai sofrer D)

Ah sim gente, Todas que foram escolhidas e até as que não foram, podem pedir uma cena . Tipo uma situação em especial, o primeiro beijo, uma fala. Podem pedir

E novamente, desculpa pela demora, mas estava sem criatividade u.u'. Na verdade, sem animo pra escrever ¬¬'.

Bom, espero ansiosa o que vocês acharam dos seus pares E desculpa, mas não vou poder responder as reviews. No próximo capitulo eu respondo todas D.

Nossa, meninas, vocês gostam mesmo é do Yon-Yon(eu dei esse apelido pra ele D) e do Ita-chan (não fui eu que criei esse D).

Poucas pediram o Sasuke, muitas pediram Deidara, Gaara e Kakashi O.O

Uau xDD...

Hehehe...

Beijos, e até o proximo capitulo de **"Trocando de Imagem"**


	5. Linhas Inimigas II

* * *

Nesse capitulo algumas coisas vão ser explicadas, e vocês vão saber mais pra frente o que acontece no Shippude Konoha, e o que acontece na Ayuude Konoha, a escola feminina

Estou postando do PC do meu pai u.u Por isso, não deu pra eu fazer modificações nesse cap xx

------------------------------------------------- Boa Leitura!

Capitulo Quatro – Entrando nas linhas inimigas II

"Ótimo, provavelmente não exista pessoa em sã consciência capaz de fazer o que eu fiz. Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitei isso?" Pensava Hinata indignada " Lembrei, em cima do pescoço." Era sempre assim, começava a ficar desesperada tornava-se sarcástica, irônica, e na pior das hipóteses corava muito e chegava a desmaiar. Agora ela estava desesperada, assustada, intrigada, e curiosa. Afinal, quantas mulheres são capazes de espiar homens no banho? Ok, tinha que admitir... Muitas são capazes. Mas tirando essas que são casadas, prostitutas e as mais taradas que espiam qualquer homem sem nenhum pudor, poucas espiavam os homens no banho.

Suspirou pela milésima vez. Estava a quanto tempo procurando o refeitório? Já até mesmo havia perdido a conta. Se desse muita sorte encontraria Neji, ou algum de seus amigos. Mas como era tão sortuda, o máximo que poderia encontrar era um tarado pervertido de sexta categoria.

Andou um pouco mais, e quando virou à direita deu de cara com um garoto loiro de olhos azuis. Ficou paralisada por alguns segundos, e quando se deu conta, o rapaz – muito belo por sinal – estendia sua mão e a cumprimentava:

- Olá, sou Naruto Uzumaki – Naruto se apresentou – e você é...

- Hiro, Hiro Hyuuga – respondeu a garota firmemente. "Ótimo, estou encarnando o James Bond". Abafou um riso do próprio pensamento.

- Sabia que você parece muito com uma garota – Naruto comentou – dá até pra ser confundido com uma.

A Hyuuga suou frio e empalideceu. Será que nem bem começara e já fora descoberta?

- Mas, eu sei como é ser zoado por ter traços delicados – Naruto disse empolgado – quer ser meu amigo? – completou sorrindo de olhos fechados e com a mão atrás da cabeça.

- É claro Naruto-san – Hinata sorriu, achara o garoto espontâneo.

- Nada de "san" vai fazer eu me senti um velho – disse risonho.

- Como queira, Naruto – a garota concordou também rindo.

- Bom, agora eu te levo pra conhecer o pessoal – Ele disse já se virando de costas e seguindo reto, esperando que a garota o seguisse – vamos logo!

" Bom, que mal pode haver nisso?" Pensou Hinata dando um meio sorriso.

Mal sabia ela, que a partir daquele momento, seus sonhos e pesadelos estariam apenas começando...

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Andaram durante alguns minutos, e Naruto falava sobre a escola.

- Você vai ver, é legal ficar aqui! – Exclamou animado

- Naruto, quais são as regras daqui? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Bom primeiro não é permitido garotas em dias da semana – começou o loiro – Só de sábado e domingo, ou quando elas vêm fazer uma visita, rápida, mas uma visita.

- Me disseram que tinha um colégio só pra garotas perto daqui – Hinata dizia tudo interessada.

- Sim, e tem... Mas nós não podemos ir pra lá, pois é um colégio só de garotas – Naruto falava como se fosse um grande segredo.

Hinata apenas observou com uma gota descendo pela testa.

- Ah – a garota limitou-se a murmurar

- Mas você vai se acostumar! Alem do mais, essa escola é estranha...

- Estranha? – Indagou Hinata curiosa.

- Não é qualquer pessoa que pode entrar – Naruto explicava tudo com um semblante calmo – tipo, a nossa diretora, que por coincidência é minha avó, ela tem uma força incomum. E tem mais: tem um amigo meu, que quando ele fica irritado, os olhos deles ficam vermelhos, e isso porque o natural é preto. Mas tudo isso só acontece dentro da escola. E o mais interessante: você não consegue falar pras pessoas de fora – continuou quando viu a expressão curiosa da menina.

"Hum... deve ser aquelas historias que contam pra assustar os novatos" Pensou Hinata, logo depois se dando conta de como o garoto agira. Nem bem a conhecia e falava como se fossem melhores amigos. "É raro encontrar uma pessoa de coração puro"

- Hei, não é engraçado - A jovem saiu de seus devaneios ao ouvir a voz do loiro, e perceber que estava sorrindo a toa.

- Gomen – Respondeu tímida.

- Bom, agora ta na hora de te apresentar pra galera.

- Tem certeza?

- É claro, mesmo parecendo uma garota, você é legal! – comentou sorrindo.

Conversaram tanto, que nem perceberam que já tinha chegado ao refeitório.

Hinata olhou tudo a sua volta, e o que prendeu sua atenção foi ver um garoto baixo, de cabelos loiros e olhos verde-azulados. Sentiu uma imensa vontade de apertar aquele "menino" fofo. Naruto notou pra onde Hinata olhava e tratou de explicar:

- Ele é um amigo do Itachi e do Deidara – ao falar os nomes, Naruto fez uma careta – apesar de conviver com certas pessoas, ele é muito legal, agitado e bagunceiro, mas legal.

- E qual é o nome dele Naruto? – Perguntou Hinata curiosa.

- Boa pergunta – Uma gota desceu da testa de Hinata – eu nunca perguntei o nome dele, mas sempre ta com o Obito.

- Obito?

- É, um garoto da oitava serie. Ele é um pouco estanho, já que ele nunca muda de aparência.

- Como assim?

- Dizem que ele é imortal e por isso sempre está com a mesma aparência, e por ser amaldiçoado, matou a melhor amiga – completou Naruto sombrio, assustando a garota.

- DOBE! ANDA LOGO, BAKA! – Hinata olhou pro dono da voz, e quase desmaiou. Era um belo garoto, parecia ter uns 16, 17 anos. Cabelos negros lisos na frente e rebeldes atrás. Estava usando uma calça jeans, uma camisa regata azul marinho escrito "Bad Boy" em letras grandes brancas e uma bandana branca. A regata deixava a mostra seus músculos, bons pra sua idade, e seu tórax completamente definido.

- TEMEEE!!! NÃO TÁ VENDO QUE EU TO MOSTRANDO A ESCOLA PRO HIRO?!!!!

- ANTA, A GENTE TÁ NO REFEITORIO, ESPERTO!

- ANTES EU TAVA MOSTRANDO!

- MAS AFINAL, QUEM É HIRO SEU ESTRUPICIO?  
- S-sou eu – Hinata respondeu baixinho. Estava se controlando para não gargalhar. Com tantos berros, todos pararam o que estavam fazendo para ver uma cena comum: o loiro e o moreno discutindo futilidades.

Hinata então olhou para o moreno, e se surpreendeu com o que viu: uma garota com médios cabelos castanhos ondulados, e olhos incrivelmente verdes. E naqueles olhos ela pôde ver uma cena assustadoramente normal: a garota e o moreno, os dois com um sorriso assustador.

Afinal, o que seria aquilo?

------------------------------------------------------ Continua...

Eu sei, eu sei... É covardia minha parar nessa parte...

Mas, eu parei nessa porque eu disse que ia responder as reviews Entao, são as reviews do capitulo 3 e das Fichas u.u E são bastantes

**LEMBRETE: **

**Voces tem direito a uma cena: Pode ser qualquer coisa: Uma situação, uma fala. Só não vale o Primeiro Beijo! Por que eu já sei como que cada um dos casais vai ser xD... Ainda mais os beijos u.u**

Bom... Respondendo as Reviews:

* * *

**Pseudonimo V**

A Suki já está na fic . E, não sei se você ia escrever mais alguma coisa, mas eu só recebi a review até a parte de _" we ."_

E ela vai ficar com o Obito xD...

Adoro escrever sobre o Obito, já que tem um mistério(quase cômico, mas um mistério) ao redor dele.

Ah sim, se quiser uma cena, por favor, me fale xD

Beijos!

* * *

**Hyuuga Uchiha Sora**

Ué, por que eu não colocaria a Yume? Alem do mais, vão ter 3 Yumes '.

Gostou de ficar com o Deidara? Mas não precisa ficar boba não, e nem pense em morrer ò.ó

Querida, não consegui ver o seu MSN, então é melhor você me add. Só me avisa quem é você, ok? Meu MSN é deborahtupa hotmail . com (Coloquei tudo separado porque o FF não aceita -.-')

Estou esperando você me dizer uma cena da Yume com o Dei-kun

Beijinhos

* * *

**Dani-Sama**

Calma garota, já estou começando. Mas não é fácil você usar 19 garotas né? '. Até eu lembrar os nomes, historias, aparências, personalidades u.u Estou lendo as fichas todos os dias pra mim memorizar

Está aí o cap 4! Gostou? Hehehe...

Beijooos

* * *

**Mikain Sierra**

Acertou, a Hinata vai passar por maus bocados u.u Eu ia falar tadinha dela, mas, que inveja xD. O sortuda essa garota hein?! Poder entrar no universo masculino, ver homens tomando banho desmaia Bom, me recompus xD...

Bom, está aí o próximo cap! Gostou?

Beijus

* * *

**Larry. A. K. McDowell **

O Nossa, é quase uma honra você participar na minha fic O

O Neji é todo seu moça!

Claustrofóbica? Tenho muitas idéias pra isso!

Já imaginou a Kanabi presa num elevador com o Neji? Bom, eu tenho essa idéia em mente xD...

Tipo, o Neji vai ser o primeiro a saber sobre isso u.u E ela pensa que ele vai espalhar pra todo mundo u.u Mas quando ele não espalha e ainda diz que vai tentar ajudar ela a superar, ela começa a vê-lo com outros olhos xD...

E Meu Deus, eu falo demais O.O

Não conta pra ninguém viu? Rsrsrs!

As alterações já foram feitas Vai dar ciúmes essa coisa do Kakashi e do Yon-Yon xD...

Mas vou adorar as cenas de ciúmes, por que na minha visão a Kanabi é ótima em lutas!

Beijos!

* * *

**Sabaku no Sah**

Pode crer que as supresas são ótimas xD... Mas me diga, que cor você quer que seja os olhos do Shino? Estou em duvida entre verde e azul! xD

Já deu pra ter uma idéia do que eu to falando? xD...

E vai ser ótimo escrever sobre os dois. Já que o Shino é difícil ele se soltar com os amigos, enquanto a Michiko...

A cena do primeiro beijo já está até na minha mente Muahahaha!

Ok, estou ficando viciada nessa risada do mal O.O

Beijinhos

* * *

**Uchiha Sayo**

Olha, quando uma review grande me encher o saco, me internem!

É tão bom receber reviews grandes O

Gostou de ficar com o Sasuke? Sabe, foram poucas as pessoas que pediram ele O.O

Respondendo as perguntas xD:

Postei hoje

Pode sim, o meu MSN é: deborahtupa(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

E já consertei a cor dos olhos dela Entao, quer dizer que quando você chora seus olhos ficam verdes? idéias a mil.

E sim, eu vou fazer sim a cena de vc e do Sasuke competindo nos esportes, só quero ver quando a Sayori quiser competir na dança xDD...

Ah, o nome é Sayori Takeda né? Nome e sobrenome respectivamente né? -.-'

Hehehe

Beijooos!

Ps: Pode mandar mais reviews grandes que você não ta me enchendo o saco !

* * *

**Motoko Panda**

Yon-Yon é todo seu agora já sei como um pai se sente quando tem que entregar sua filha no altar x.x

Pegando um balde Para de babar fia, recomponha-se! xDD

Mas,sua ficha estava incrível, por que não escolher?

E então, gostou da idéia do sonho? xD...

Agora é oficial, ele vai sonhar com os filhos deles O

Beiijinhos

* * *

**Srta. Rin**

Menina, o Sai e a Misato vão ser incríveis o

E sim, é trabalhoso u.u De fichas, são 19 meninas, e ainda tem a Hinata, a Sakura, a Ino, a Temari, os outros personagens e tudo mais

Só que, eu vou conseguir, você vai ver ;D

Ideia incrível o Já sei ate o que o Sai vai falar e a Misa vai responder o Mas, a cena da Biblioteca, vai ter de ser mais pro final, já que a Misa já sabe sobre o irmão do Sai, ok?

E se tiver outra idéia, sinta-se a vontade pra falar

Beijos

* * *

**Haru-chan 17**

O Itachi é seu moça e só seu u.u

E é pra ficar feliz mesmo hein?

Olha, to querendo fazer uma cena com o Itachi. Uma cena com a policia u.u

Ele é suspeito de assassinato O.O e é claro que a Haru vai fazer alguma coisa pra ajudar ele ;

O que, eu não posso falar, mas o que ela vai fazer vai ajudar ele a se livrar de tudo P

Beijooos! E não se esqueça de escolher uma cena entre os dois

* * *

**Miko Nina Chan**

A cena já está anotada! Muahahaha, será que o Kiba é de ferro ou ele vai querer se aproveitar dela enquanto ela estiver bêbada? sorriso malicioso Bom, essa cena só vai acontecer no cap que é a festa de uma das meninas! Já tenho esse capitulo inteiro escrito xD!

Hauhauah... Bom, acho que é só querida

Beijos!

* * *

**Uzumaki Mari**

Menina, todas as alterações já foram feitas

E vai ser mesmo só Mari? Tipo, vai ser apelido ou nome, nome mesmo? O.o

E você não é nenhum pouco chata Fico até contente de receber suas reviews e mensagens privadas xD.

Vai ser uma coincidência de nomes, que vai dar o que falar ok?

E eu já disse que você não é chata ù.ú

E eu vou fazer a Mari aprontar muito xD! Principalmente com o Hayate! Ela vai desenhar um monte dele e do Genma, dele com o Kakashi, Iruka, ou com os garotos xDD..

E vai ser mais engraçado ainda se as garotas encontrarem isso ANTES dos garotos xDD!

Mas quando eles encontrarem, hum... não queria estar na pele da Mari xDDD!

E, bom, ainda estou esperando uma cena! o/

Heheh..

Beijoos

* * *

**Hanna Yin- Yang **

Oiiee menina, pelo visto você ama o Haku hein? O.O

E não mata ele não xx

Mas também, você pediu e ia ser tortura se eu não te desse ele

Hum.. Haku e Hanna! Tem um timbre perfeito xDD...

Sabe, é um pouco difícil escrever sobre 19 garotas que não conheço, mas eu estou lendo as fichas todos os dias, e to conseguindo ver como cada uma é

Vai ter uma hora, que eu nem vou precisar olhar mais, você vai ver

Esta aí a continuação

Estou esperando a inspiração pra cena, viu? xDD...

Mas não tenha pressa , ok?

Hehehehe!

Beijooos!


	6. Conquistando a Confiaça

**ATENÇAO: Capitulo reescrito (não totalmente) para mudar o nome de uma personagem: **

**Lua agora é Yue **

**Por favor, quem quiser alterar algo em sua ficha, fale agora porque depois não vai haver mais tempo. **

**Também coloquei umas cenas a mais nesse capitulo. **

Explicações do Capitulo anterior:

"Hinata então olhou para o moreno, e se surpreendeu com o que viu: uma garota com médios cabelos castanhos ondulados, e olhos incrivelmente verdes. E naqueles olhos ela pôde ver uma cena assustadoramente normal: a garota e o moreno, os dois com um sorriso assustador."

Quer dizer que a Hinata viu o Sasuke** E** a garota.

Entenderam? Bom, se não entenderam me avisem que eu explico melhor!

* * *

**Leiam a ****fic**** "Fragmentos do Passado" Eu recomendo!**

**Legendas:**

**N/A: Notas da Autora (eu ****8D**

**N/L: Notas da Luciana (Tia-Lulu ****Sempai****8D**

* * *

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Nem mesmo as garotas que as leitoras criaram.**

* * *

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Ca****pitulo 5 – Conquistando a confiança!**

- AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Um grito fez-se ouvir no quarto. Hinata suava, a respiração estava descontrolada e tinha certeza que seu coração batia como se tivesse corrido 10 km.

Olhou ao redor, e conseguiu identificar vários pontos coloridos. A visão foi voltando ao normal e ela pode perceber que eram olhos. Olhou novamente ao redor, e sentiu uma pequena tontura. Voltou a se deitar na cama e sentiu todos os olhares voltados para si.

- O que aconteceu? Onde eu estou? – Perguntou com a voz voltando ao normal, mas tendo o cuidado de engrossá-la.

- Calma, respondendo as perguntas por ordem – Não conseguiu identificar quem falou, mas a voz estava entediada – você desmaiou, e está no nosso quarto.

- Você preocupou muito a gente, Hiro! – Naruto exclamou. Os olhos azuis antes cheios de preocupação agora aliviados.

Hinata voltou a colocar os orbes perolados em volta do quarto. Reconheceu o moreno de orbes e cabelos negros como sendo Sasuke. Um garoto com expressão tediosa, traços másculos e cabelos arrepiados presos em um rabo de cavalo alto. A cor era de um castanho escuro que poderia ser confundido facilmente com preto, e os olhos eram castanhos. Não conseguia ver o físico, já que este estava deitado.

Percebendo o olhar da garota, o garoto tratou de se apresentar

- Shikamaru Nara – ele tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto, sorriso que fez Hinata corar um pouco – e você é?

- Hiro Hyuuga - Hinata se surpreendeu por não ter gaguejado. Normalmente, ao falar com estranhos ela sempre gaguejava.

-... E foi pela sua feiúra que ele desmaiou! – Ouviram Naruto falar, e viraram seus rostos em direção a ele. Naruto e Sasuke estavam "conversando". Se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de conversa.

- Dobe, quando vai aprender que ninguém desmaia perto de mim – O tom de Sasuke era sarcástico – apenas as mulheres quando vêem minha beleza.

- Há Há Muito engraçado Teme! – Naruto resmungou com a cara emburrada e com um pequeno biquinho. Hinata teve vontade de apertar Naruto de tão fofo que ele estava naquele momento, mas se controlou.

No momento seguinte, a porta do quarto estava escancarada e um belo rapaz entrava por ela. Ele era ruivo de cabelos curtos e bagunçados, com os olhos verdes frios e quentes. O que mais chamou sua atenção - além do físico do garoto - era uma tatuagem na testa com o kanjin "amor". Vestia uma calça jeans rasgada e um tênis preto pintado com corretivo branco. Ele estava sem camisa, mostrando a musculatura perfeita e o tórax e abdômen totalmente definidos. A única coisa que conseguiu pensar quando ele passou por si foi:

"Que tanquinho" Logo depois se arrependeu, já que sentiu as bochechas corarem. Tratou logo de disfarçar, já que nenhum homem ficava vermelho quando via outro homem. "Que está mais para deus grego do que pra homem" Hinata não conseguiu evitar um pensamento pervertido de sua parte, fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para não ficar vermelha.

"Estou convivendo demais com o Kiba pra pensar essas coisas" Hinata falava com si mesma "Só falta eu começar a ver filme hentai de noite" Uma gota desceu da testa da Hyuuga.

- Ei cara, você ta bem? – Hinata escutou a voz de Naruto e quando deu por si um par de orbes azuis intensos mirando-a com preocupação.

- Estou sim Naruto – Respondeu e sorriu para o garoto. "Será que eu errei de escola e fui parar numa especializada para homens bonitos e gostosos?" A Hyuuga se perguntava " Quem iria imaginar que Hinata Hyuuga estaria tendo pensamentos pervertidos como esse? Culpa do Kiba! Ninguém mandou ele só saber falar sobre beijos e outras coisas" Uma pequena gota descia da testa de Hinata. "Isso vai ser uma tortura" Uma tortura que poderia ser extremamente calorosa e prazerosa.

- Hiro! Hiro! HIRO! – Naruto berrava no ouvido da garota, que com o susto caiu no chão e também gritou. Ouviu as gargalhadas e corou – Voltou?

- Da onde?

- Do Nirvana – Sasuke respondeu, nem se preocupando em esconder o riso e o tom sarcástico. Hinata fechou a cara com o comentário do moreno.

- Não sou eu que me acho que sou extremamente narcisista, e sou convencido e arrogante – rebateu ferina. Se tinha uma coisa que odiava era quando falavam com ela como se fosse uma criança.

O que Hinata falou surpreendeu a todos, que pararam de rir no mesmo instante e olhavam de Sasuke para Hinata e vice versa. Então, aplausos foram ouvidos e Sasuke abriu um sorriso.

- Gostei de você cara! Agora sim você pode ficar nesse quarto e ser apresentado aos outros – Sasuke dizia isso como se estivesse satisfeito. Olhou para Shikamaru confusa, mas esse logo tratou de explicar:

- Se você tem coragem pra responder para um Uchiha, então você é digno de conhecer o pessoal. Pode não parecer, mas o Sasuke estava te testando. Todos nós passamos por isso.

- É como se fosse uma "iniciação" – Sasuke complementou o que o Nara disse.

"Cada coisa que me aparece" Pensou confusa. "Daqui a pouco só falta ele dizerem que fazem campeonato de arroto. ECA!" Hinata estava com certo nojo agora, mas que logo passou quando o ruivo pela primeira vez se pronunciara.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou frio e direto, fazendo com a jovem se arrepiasse.

- Calma Gaara! Não precisa botar medo nele! – Naruto repreendeu o ruivo e depois se virou para Hinata – ele pode ter essa cara feia, mas garanto que ele não morde! – exclamou e logo depois se pôde ouvir um rosnado vindo do ruivo já que Naruto o abraçava pelo pescoço e bagunçava os cabelos dele.

- É sempre assim. O Naruto é tão discreto que até um elefante chama menos atenção que ele – Shikamaru dizia isso com uma expressão tediosa, mas com um pequeno sorriso – Alem do que, ele é bem carinhoso e sempre abraça os amigos.

- Isso é coisa de gay – a voz de Sasuke soou divertida.

- Isso é demonstração de carinho e afeto – Hinata o corrigiu e novamente mais aplausos vindos de Shikamaru e Naruto – Por que estão batendo palmas?

- Ora, não é todo mundo que tira o grande Uchiha duas vezes! – o ruivo que Hinata sabia que se chamava Gaara zombava de um Sasuke irritado.

- Mas afinal, quem é você? – Perguntou diretamente a Gaara. Não agüentava mais de curiosidade em saber o nome do garoto.

- Gaara no Sabaku – O tom de voz era frio, mas tinha na face um pequeno sorriso sarcástico – não vá se apaixonar, por que eu não jogo no outro time e já percebi que você é gay, já que com esse rostinho de boneca é facilmente confundido.

Hinata novamente se irritou com a frase, esses garotos tinham o poder de tirá-la do serio. Respirou fundo e se lembrou das aulas de Kiba

_- Quando ele duvidar se você é homem, teste a masculinidade dele – Kiba dizia com ar de especialista no assunto – e de preferência, na frente dos amigos. _

Certo, era somente testar a masculinidade dele. Mas como faria isso? E então, Hinata já sabia o que fazer.

- Vai ser difícil não me apaixonar! – Falou com a voz manhosa, fazendo com que todos os presentes arregalassem os olhos. Ficou perigosamente perto do ruivo, que estava petrificado com o rumo que aquilo estava tomando – E você disse que eu pareço uma garota, então, vai querer um beijo da garota ou não? – Terminou com um sorriso malicioso na face, e quando ele ia responder afastou-se bruscamente e tornou a engrossar a voz. – Pelo visto não sou que jogo no outro time! Tsc, e isso porque você disse que não era gay, mas estava a ponto de me beijar. Um aviso: Eu gosto de mulher, mas não tenho nada contra as pessoas como você. – Terminou com sorriso doce e estranhamente maligno.

Quando Gaara percebeu que tudo não passara de uma armação, ficou extremamente irritado.

- Ora seu... ! – Ia continuar e avançar na garota, mas Naruto entrou na frente da Hyuuga o impedindo.

- Você provocou Gaara! – Ele tinha um semblante serio.

- Só espero que pare de fazer esses tipos de brincadeira! – Gaara estava mais frio que o normal ao se dirigir a garota – Mas pode fazer isso quando quiser nos outros – completou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto que Hinata retribuiu.

- Cara, agora eu jurava que você era uma garota! – Um Sasuke ainda assustado exclamava, mas Hinata limitou-se a responder:

- É isso que dá ter irmãs – Hinata dizia divertida – Mas, todo mundo pensa que eu sou mulher porque sou... Bem... Um tanto... Delicado – a ultima parte ela falou com certo esforço. – Eles só se esquecem que pra ser homem não precisa ser alto, forte e ter a voz grossa e ser mal educado.

- Nisso você tem razão – Shikamaru comentou – chama o Deidara de mulher que ele te espanca – e dizendo isso caiu na gargalhada junto com os demais, mas Hinata não entendeu nada.

- Deidara é um cara que faz parte da Akatsuki – Sasuke explicou – só que ele é um tanto irritado e tem uma aparência delicada pra não dizer outra coisa.

- Ah sim! – Hinata exclamou se lembrando de algo. Virou-se para Gaara e disse com um sorriso – sou Hiro Hyuuga, e me desculpe por ter feito _aquilo_ – a ultima parte ela disse corada, fazendo com que Gaara desse um meio sorriso involuntário. Sorriso que não passou despercebido pelos outros.

- Tudo bem – Gaara disse voltando a expressão fechada – mas realmente me surpreendeu.

- A todos nós surpreendeu – Sasuke comentou – Ei Hiro! Quem é essa sua irmã? – Perguntou com um sorriso malicioso na face que Hinata não gostou nadinha.

- IrmãS! Tenho duas – Hinata falou. Já tinha pensado em muitas coisas. Se achassem uma foto dela com roupas normais, já tinha a desculpa e uma historia perfeita – Tenho uma irmã mais nova chamada Hanabi, e uma irmã gêmea chamada Hinata.

- Gêmea? – Os quatro exclamaram.

- Sim – Hinata respondeu calmamente – e como somos gêmeos idênticos, bem, eu sou assim – completou apontando para si mesmo.

- Isso realmente explica bastante coisa – Naruto comentou interessado no assunto – e como elas são?

- Bom, a Hinata é idêntica a mim, só que tem os cabelos longos, seios enormes e é extremamente delicada – Agradeceu mentalmente a Tenten, que já sabia de seu plano e tinha falado para a garota se descrever no estilo "Peito enorme, comissão traseira generosa" E também não ia estar de todo mentindo "Sou tão modesta" Pensou e um sorriso involuntário surgiu em sua face.

- Hum... Peituda é? – Sasuke mais afirmou do que perguntou – Tem como apresentar ela pra gente?

- Nem nos seus sonhos! – Poxa, apesar de tudo eles estavam falando dela – Fale assim da minha irmã novamente e eu corto seus testículos, frito e faço você engolir – ela tinha um olhar assassino que fez três deles engolirem em seco (**N/A:** Preciso falar quem não se intimidou? xD... Ok, quem não sabe, é o Gaara xD)

- E-e a sua outra irmã? – Naruto foi o primeiro a falar.

- Ah, ela é baixa, tem seios até que bons pra idade e nunca mede esforços para conseguir o que quer – falou isso naturalmente. – Mudando totalmente de assunto, o Naruto me disse que seus olhos mudam de cor. É verdade? – Perguntou extremamente curiosa para Sasuke.

Sasuke olhou pra Naruto com reprovação, mas depois deixou que um sorriso de canto surgisse em seu rosto.

- Hai... Meus olhos são de uma linhagem avançada que ocorre somente com os membros da minha família – responde o moreno convencido, enquanto cruzava os braços e assumia um ar de superior. Antes de sua beleza, seus olhos eram do que Sasuke mais se orgulhava – Mas não pense que terá a honra de vê-los agora... Você acabou de entrar no grupo, meu caro... e é preciso mais do que ser corajoso para ter tal honra... Mas – o Uchiha descruza os braços e deixa que um sorriso levemente pervertido surja em sua face enquanto dizia, encarando a Hyuuga e lhe dando uma piscadela – Se você me apresentar a sua irmã, quem sabe que reconsidere.

Hinata encara aquela expressão pervertida de Sasuke e fora ela que acabara cruzando os braços, fazendo uma expressão fechada e lembrando-se de manter a voz grossa, sem esconder a aparente irritação.

- Vai sonhando Sasuke-san... Vai sonhando... – a jovem permite que um sorriso cínico surja em sua face e completa. – Minha irmã não daria bola para um narcisista como você... Para ela você é perda de tempo...

Mais uma vez o silencio reinou naquele quarto. Todos olhavam de Sasuke para Hinata, a garota deixa seu sorriso cínico morrer e uma expressão de preocupação começou a surgir em sua face " To frita!" Pensou, talvez ela tivesse exagerado, certamente Sasuke iria querer acertá-la, ela havia se metido em confusão. Hinata estava prestes a sussurrar um pedido de desculpas quando Sasuke começa a rir alto, sendo seguido logo em seguida pelos outros, enquanto Hinata os observava confusa.

- Hiro... – começa Sasuke tentando parar de rir – Mesmo parecendo uma menina... Você é o garoto mais corajoso que já conheci...

Hinata não gostou do comentário do rapaz, mesmo meninas podiam ser corajosas, mas a garota preferiu apenas sorrir para o rapaz, mesmo sendo feminista como era, Hinata sabia quando era mais seguro permanecer em silencio. Aos poucos todos se acalmaram e Naruto, com toda a animação e energia que só ele poderia ter, vai até Hinata puxando-a pelo braço, fazendo a mesma se levantar e passando o braço pelos ombros da menina, que teve que lutar para não corar ao se ver tão perto do loiro, enquanto o mesmo a guiava em direção a porta do quarto.

- Vem Hiro... Vamos à biblioteca... – diz o garoto abrindo a porta enquanto era seguido pelos outros meninos.

- Bi... Biblioteca?! – Hinata acaba parando estática na porta, havia ouvido bem? Naruto tinha dito biblioteca?

- Por que o espanto? – pergunta Naruto a encarando com uma expressão de curioso que a garota achara fofo de mais.

- Bem... Hehehe... – Hinata fica meio sem graça, mas já que havia começado teria que se explicar -... Desculpe... Mas vocês não parecem ser do tipos estudiosos... – diz sem graça.

Naruto e Sasuke começaram a rir enquanto Shikamaru resmungava algo como "problemático" e Gaara apenas cruzava os braços e respondia sério:

- E quem disse que estamos indo á biblioteca estudar Hiro? – pergunta.

- Sabe... De nós quatro... – explica Sasuke – Apenas Gaara é o estudioso... Shikamaru é inteligente, mas quando se trata de estudar...

- Problemático... – completa o Nara bocejando.

- Já eu e o teme... – continua Naruto sorrindo animado – nos não curtimos muito estudar... Na maioria das vezes colamos do Gaara ou do Shikamaru...

- Correção... – Sasuke cruza os braços e faz uma cara de serio – VOCÊ cola dos dois... Eu sou o gênio daqui... Não preciso estudar e nem colar para tirar notas altas nas provas.

- Certo "gênio", posso imaginar o quanto esperto você é... – comenta Hinata num to sarcástico, mas logo volta sua atenção para Gaara parecendo surpresa por alguém como ele gostar de estudar. – Mas nunca imaginei que você gostasse de estudar Gaara... – comenta admirada.

Todos em volta começa a rir e Hinata mais uma vez os encara sem entender, até que se sente, mais uma vez, sendo guiada por Naruto para fora do quarto, dessa vez, se deixando levar pelo rapaz.

- Na verdade não é de estudar que o Gaara gosta... – comenta rindo enquanto o ruivo fechava a cara e descruzava os braços olhando para um ponto qualquer a sua direita. Hinata ficara confusa com tudo aquilo, mas logo Naruto diz enquanto a guiava pelo corredor, piscando para a mesma e rindo da expressão confusa da garota – Quando chegarmos lá você vai entender Hiro...

Durante todo o caminho o grupo percorreu corredores, passou por atalhos, subiram escadas, Hinata se impressionava com a imensidão que era aquela escola, a jovem tentara decorar o caminho, mas eram tantos corredores, tantos andares que a pequena acabara desistindo, mesmo sendo guiado por Naruto, volta e meio o próprio rapaz parecia ficar um pouco desorientado, quando isso acontecia o mesmo olhava para Gaara, que apenas suspirava e apontava para o caminho que deviam seguir, parecia que o rapaz sabia muito bem como chegar a biblioteca, o que deixava a garota cada vez mais surpresa, de todos daquele grupo, Gaara era o ultimo que ela imaginara ver estudando.

Após uma longa caminhada o grupo chega a um corredor deserto e no final, deste, duas grandes portas de madeira sem maçaneta e uma enorme placa que dizia: "Biblioteca, favor façam silencio ao entrar, local de estudos". Enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor Naruto solta Hinata e se coloca na frente do grupo, andando para trás e sorrindo animado, como se estivesse prestes a mostrar a coisa mais incrível do mundo.

- Espere só Hiro... A biblioteca da nossa escola é a maior de todo o Japão... Ela é imensa... – comenta o garoto enquanto esticava os braços o máximo que podia. – Mas não é só isso... Dentro dessa biblioteca trabalha uma das garotas do grupo... Ela não faz bem parte do time sabe... Fica sempre na biblioteca ou no prédio reservado aos funcionários, mas ela é super legal... E bonita... Você vai gostar dela...

- Uma garota... Numa escola para meninos? – pergunta Hinata confusa, nunca pensara que veria uma garota por ali, imaginava que as únicas mulheres daquele local seriam; a recepcionista, as professoras e as cozinheiras.

- Ela trabalha aqui a pedido do diretor da escola feminina que tem aqui ao lado... – explica Sasuke dando de ombros – É o modo de ela pagar a escola da irmã... Acho que o nome da menina é... É...

- Yume... Yume Hymura... – diz Gaara ao notar que Sasuke havia se esquecido do nome da irmã da garota.

- Uma menina legal... Mas é muito barulhenta... – resmunga Shikamaru enquanto colocava as mãos nos bolso, com sua expressão cansada.

- O que é um pouco estranho... – comenta Sasuke sem expressão -... Lua é completamente diferente da irmã mais nova... Às vezes ela age como um...

- Gato – completa Gaara parecendo se perder em pensamento.

Hinata fica encarando Gaara, que andava ao seu lado, o rapaz parecia estranho, estava agindo de um modo completamente diferente de antes, estava até mesmo mais "manso". À medida que se aproximavam da entrada da biblioteca, Naruto continuava a ficar andando de costas e parecia nem notar o que fazia, quando eles chegaram e Naruto abrira a porta com o corpo, ainda com sua atenção voltada ao grupo e Sasuke acaba por alertá-lo:

- Cuidado dobe... Se não olhar por onde anda pode derrubar alguém...

- Até parece teme... Já esta de noite e as aulas mal começaram... Não tem ninguém na...

Mal havia passado pela porta e Naruto esbarra em alguém que tivera o azar de estar passando por ali justamente na hora que ele entrara, com o modo brusco do rapaz, pois este entrara com tudo para poder abrir a porta com o corpo, ele acaba derrubando o pobre coitado que passava por ali. Fora tudo muito rápido, mas a impressão que Hinata teve era que aquilo ocorria como em câmera lenta; Livros eram jogados para o alto, um cabelo longo e branco esvoaçava e batia no rosto de Naruto, justamente nos olhos do rapaz, fazendo este fechá-los e tapar o rosto, enquanto um corpo feminino ia em direção ao chão frio. Antes que isso pudesse acontecer, Gaara passar com passos rápidos por Hinata, empurrando Naruto que estava no caminho entre eles e a garota que caia. Num movimento ágil ele a pega pelo pulso e a puxa com tudo para si, fazendo com que a garota acabace por abraçá-lo, escondendo o rosto no peito do rapaz **N/L:** aaaaaaaah eu qro TT), salvando-a de sentir o chão frio, triste destino do qual Naruto não pudera escapar.

Hinata acaba se preocupando com Naruto, mas ao ver que Shikamaru e Sasuke já estavam ajudando o garoto, e que este estava bem, a menina dirige sua atenção para a pessoa que Naruto quase derrubara e que Gaara se empenhara para "salvar". Ela tinha cabelos longos, que iam ate a metade das costas, para o espanto de Hinata, os cabelos da menina eram brancos, em sua cabeça havia uma bandana azul claro, com dois pequenos "volumes" na cabeça, que Hinata não pode identificar o que era. A menina aparentava ter um corpo delicado, sua pele era clara e seu físico era muito evoluído, mas o que Hinata não pôde deixar de notar fora uma faixa escura que a garota usava. Como a face da mesma se escondia no peito de Gaara, que ainda a abraçava, Hinata não pode ver direito, mas a impressão que tivera foi que a faixa lhe cobria os olhos. Lentamente a menina parecia recuperar-se do susto, com isso afasta o roto do peito de Gaara e levanta um pouco a cabeça para encarar o rapaz, dando a este a visão de sua face angelical. Ao reconhecer quem lhe segurava a garota deixa que um sorriso educado e gentil surja em sua face, enquanto suas bochechas começavam a adquirir um tom rosado, estaria corando?

- Gaara-sama! – a voz da jovem suava serena e agradável -... Obrigado por me pegar... Hum... – a menina parece olhar em volta e Hinata teve a sensação que o seu olhar parara sobre ela, era difícil dizer, já que a menina realmente estava usando uma venda escura sobre os olhos, antes de esta voltar sua atenção a Gaara e continuar num tom um pouco tímido – hum... Acho... Acho que não vou mais cair então... Hum...

Hinata fica observando enquanto Gaara e a menina se encaravam por um longo tempo, ate que este parecera acordar do transe que havia entrado, e solta a garota um pouco relutante. Uma vez livre dos braços de Gaara (**N/****L**baka... eu teria aproveitado mais ò.ó), a jovem se afasta um pouco deste, colocando suas mãos na frente do peito, Hinata pode notar que apesar do vestido simples da menina, o mesmo tinha um decote que valorizava os seios dela, pelo tamanho Hinata tinha certeza que "ela" nunca poderia se fazer passar por um menino, a garota se afasta mais um pouco e se curva para Gaara, enquanto dizia num tom sereno:

- Me desculpe por ter esbarrado em você, Gaara-sama... – se desculpa a menina aparentemente achando que fora em Gaara que havia esbarrado – Não vi quando chegou...

Gaara não disse nada, apenas continuou a observar a garota, inexpressivo, até que Naruto, que ainda não havia se levantado, recupera-se do susto e diz, enquanto olhava Gaara irritado:

- Fui eu que esbarrei em você, Lua-chan... Foi mal...

Naquele momento Hinata descobrira o nome da garota, era a tal Lua que eles haviam lhe falado minutos atrás, a garota não pode deixar de concordar, a menina era mesmo bonita. Lua parecera que só naquele momento havia, realmente, notado Naruto e os outros, reparando que este estava no chão, a garota leva as mãos aos lábios e vai em direção ao garoto, se abaixando ao lado deste.

- Naruto-sama (**N/L: **o.0)... Eu te derrubei?... Sinto muito... -Se desculpa a jovem num tom preocupada, mas Naruto apenas sorri para a mesma enquanto se levanta, voltando a encarar Gaara irritado.

- Não se preocupe Lua... Não foi você que me derrubou...

Lua se levanta junto com Naruto e fica o encarando parecendo confusa,e Hinata continuava a observar aquela garota estranha, sua atenção para a jovem era tanta que a menina acabara se assustando quando notou que esta tinha o rosto virado para ela e seguia em sua direção, com um sorriso amável na face angelical.

- Me desculpe, mas quem é você?

- Ah! Desculpe-nos Lua-chan... Com toda essa confusão acabamos nos esquecendo do que viemos fazer... – exclama Naruto tão alto que pode se ouvir um "shiiif" vindo de algum ponto da enorme biblioteca, aparentemente o bibliotecário estava por lá ainda. – Desculpe senhor Barnes... – se desculpa o rapaz gritando para que o velho bibliotecário o ouvisse e mais uma vez todos puderam ouvir o "shiiiif" – Velho rabugento, espero que a Temari volte logo! Ninguém merece esse velho – resmunga Naruto baixinho enquanto voltava sua atenção para o grupo – Então... O que eu tava falando mesmo?

- Você estava apresentando o Hiro para Lua... – Sasuke diz enquanto dava um tapa nas costa de Hinata, fazendo esta dar alguns passos desajeitados na direção de Lua, que continuava a sorrir – ...dobe...

Naruto lança um olhar irritado para Sasuke, enquanto fazia um biquinho para demonstrar sua irritação, algo bem infantil, mas vindo do garoto até que poderia ser considerado normal.

- Bem... Hiro... Essa é a nossa amiga e a nossa grande salvadora de trabalhos atrasados... – diz Naruto estendendo a mão na direção de Lua, que parecia analisar Hinata com interesse, o que deixou a garota sem graça.

-Lua Hymura, muito prazer – a menina dos cabelos brancos se apresenta a Hinata, estendendo a mão para que Hinata a apertasse.

-Hiro Hyuuga– Hinata se apresenta apertando a mão de Lua.

No instante em que Hinata tocara a mão de Lua esta a puxa para mais perto, analisando a palma da mão da garota, deixando seus dedos deslizarem por esta e em seguida direcionando seu rosto na direção do de Hinata, analisando bem a face da menina. Todos apenas observavam surpresos, Lua nunca fora de manter contato com alguém por muito tempo, muito menos fazer o que fazia naquele momento com Hinata. Lua continuava a observar Hinata atentamente, a menina sentia-se como se a garota estivesse olhando, diretamente, a sua alma, o sorriso que Lua mantinha até aquele momento morre e a garota assume uma expressão séria, se afastando, finalmente, de Hinata, mas não soltando a mão da garota.

- Com licença rapazes... Será que posso ter uma conversa rápida com o amigo de vocês?

Ainda surpresos, tudo que os garotos ali puderam fazer foi concordar com a cabeça e em questão de segundos Lua puxava Hinata biblioteca a dentro, deixando os rapazes sozinhos na entrada da biblioteca.

- Barnes-senpai... Eu vou resolver um probleminha e daqui a pouco eu volto para ajudá-lo com os livros... – Lua diz com uma voz um pouco alta e Hinata pode ouvir um "hai" vir de algum lugar daquela biblioteca.

- Nós vamos te esperar aqui Hiro!!!! – grita Naruto parecendo tão atordoado quando Hinata com o movimento repentino de Lua.

- Ha...hai!! – foi tudo que Hinata conseguira dizer antes de perder seus amigos de vista ao virar num corredor cheio de livros.

Durante alguns minutos, Hinata fora levada por corredores e mais corredores, todos repletos de livros, era impressionante o tamanho daquela biblioteca. Lua continuara avançando pela biblioteca ate chegar a um corredor sem saída, e ao constatar que estavam sozinhas a menina se vira para Hinata e lhe sorri gentilmente.

- Me desculpe por assustá-la puxando-a biblioteca adentro, mas eu tenho que perguntar...

Lua começa a falar, espantando Hinata, a menina tinha dito assustá-lA? Será que...

- O que uma menina faz numa escola para garotos?

Hinata se assusta, havia sido descoberta, Lua tinha percebido que Hinata não era um menino, seu disfarce havia sido facilmente descoberto e agora, certamente, Lua contaria a diretora sobre a verdadeira identidade de Hinata e a garota seria desmascarada, era o fim.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

No lado de fora da Escola Shippudde era possível ver uma figura de longos cabelos brancos que quase tocavam o chão. Os olhos eram de um dourado intenso, fazendo com que garota fosse mais bela ainda.

- Sinto que esse vai ser um ano cheio de surpresas – murmura para si mesma.

- Com certeza será, Kanabi – uma figura de cabelos loiros quase dourados, e olhos extremamente azuis, pára atrás da mencionada.

- Sim, Arashi – Kanabi dá um pequeno sorriso, algo raro vindo dela – Um ano cheio de surpresas.

No momento seguinte, uma figura extremamente pálida, de orbes antes azuis cheios de vida agora opacos, de cabelos ruivos brilhosos agora escuros que chegavam até a cintura e eram extremamente secos se postou ao lado da jovem de cabelos brancos. As roupas negras faziam com que a visão fosse mais sombria do que já era; Isto é, **QUEM** via.

Kanabi olhou para o lugar onde a mulher extremamente familiar estava.

- Conheço esse seu olhar – Arashi falou, olhando diretamente para a garota – Quem está vendo?

Kanabi apenas limita-se a sorrir cinicamente, e virando-se para a figura sombria fala:

- Há quanto tempo... – A jovem começa, e logo abre um sorriso minúsculo, quase imperceptível – mamãe

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Continua

Oiiii Genteee

Quanto tempo! Bom, gostaria de agradecer as irmãs **Larissa (Uchiha Sayo)** e **Lívia**, e a **Luciana (Tia- Lulu, minha ****sempai** por me **ajudarem** com esse capitulo e por **darem tantas idéias maravilhosas**! Muito Obrigada!

**ATENÇAO:** TODAS VOCES TEM DIREITO A UMA CENA: UMA SITUAÇAO, UM DIALOGO OU QUALQUER COISA! NÃO PRECISA SER SOMENTE **UMA** CENA! SÓ NÃO VALE O PRIMEIRO BEIJO, QUE ISSO FICA POR MINHA CONTA!

**Bom, agora as ****reviews**** o/**

**Inoroxxxx**

Queriiiiiiiiiiiiida, muito obrigada pela review. Bom, a Yume já já vai aparecer! E você nem imagina como ela vai aparecer! Querida, estou trabalhando na sua fic InoxItachi, espero que goste de cachorros. E olha que eu quero saber suas idéias viu? Rsrsrs, bom, gostou do cap querida? Me diga: ficou muito grande ou muito pequeno? Hehehe... Beijos!

* * *

**Uzumaki****Mari**

Hauhauhauha... Adorei a cena, o Hayate te chamando assim e rolar uma cena romântica? Já sei o que fazer. E sim, vai dar muuita confusão vocês terem o mesmo sobrenome. E aí? Gostou do cap? Espero que sim.

Beijos!

* * *

**Leticia****Yui**

Oieeeeeee... Jura que ta bom? Nossa, é sempre bom ouvir elogios. Está aí a continuação, espero que tenha gostado. Beijos!

* * *

**Tinini**

Quem disse que sua ficha ta um lixo? Se você quiser fazer uma nova ficha, complementando as coisas que você quiser, por mim tudo bem. Ahh, eu também acho o Iruka-sensei fofo! E aí? Não vai pedir sua cena? Hehehe... Gostou do cap? Beijoos!

* * *

**Larry A. K. ****McDowell**

Não, eu não te desculpo pelo tamanho da cena e da review. É tão bom receber reviews grandes, que eu simplesmente pulei quando recebi ela. Eu vou colocar a do elevador e a do ciúmes do Neji. Bom, a Kanabi aparecer no fim desse capitulo, mas ela é importante pro desenrolar da historia. Muitas coisas serão explicadas no capitulo que vem! Beijos!

* * *

**Kari****Maehara**

Oiiii, tadinha da Hinata? Eu diria: "Que sortuda"! 8D. Brigada pela review! Está aí a continuação, gostou?

* * *

**Uchiha Sayo**

Pragaaa que não para de me encher o saco 8D; Brigada pela review querida! Eu já expliquei a cena, e aí? Gostou do resto do cap? Calma que a Sayori vai ter uma aparição incrível 8D; menina, já fiz propaganda da sua fic! Bom, nem vou falar muito que depois a gente se fala pelo MSN. Manda um beijo pra Lih!

* * *

**Dani-sama**

Estou perdoada? Ahhh, esse cap compensou né? T-T

Ahhhh... me perdoe, mas eu sou uma lerdeza pra escrever! E sim, são mais de 40 personagens ao todo. Aos poucos todo mundo vai aparecer! Obrigada pelo "boa sorte" eu vou precisar. Beijos!

* * *

**Motoko**** Panda**

Muahahaha! Entao gostou da idéia do sonho? Depois eu explico o motivo dele ter sonhado com ela. Não, não é nada pervertido, tem haver com um "dom" da Anne. Gostou do cap? E sim, a Anne vai entrar em cena botando pra quebrar (literalmente 8D) Beijooos!

* * *

**Srta. ****Rin****Oul-chan**

Não, o FF não nega as "barrinhas"! Bom, a ficha da Misato já foi complementada! E bem, você me ensinou a jogar truco 8D, mas se eu não entender ou eu peço pro meu tio avô (velho tarado ¬¬) ou pra minha amiga Carol (ela sempre me vence no Buraco T-T As vezes eu nem chego a pegar o morto ¬¬) Ei, eu amo reviews grandes 8D é tão bom de receber 8D... E uau, eu escrevo bem? O.O Isso sim é um elogio e tanto. A cena está incrível, e sim, eu faço um sai mimado e cínico. Vai ser muuuito divertido! Entao, ela lembra a Hanajima (garota das ondas de Furuba)? Isso já ajuda bastante 8D... Hauhauha.. Ah sim, o nome da fic que eu falei NaruHina é "Desistir" Eu tenho ela nos meus favoritos! Beijoos!

* * *

**Haru-chan**** 17**

Hauahuuahhua... Ameeeei, ameei a cena da aranha! Ficou incrível! E sim, e vai ter uma cena policial, e você é que vai inocentar ele 8D. Ai, fic de fichas pode ser até difícil, mas é taaao divertido 8D. Tipo, vc se diverte com os personagens e com os leitores! E sim, eu já sei como vai ser o primeiro beijo de todos! Brigada viu, eu vou precisar mesmo de sorte. Beijos!

* * *

**Mikain****Sierra**

Ahh, que bom que gostou! E aí? Esse cap ficou bom? Espero que tenha ficado. E sim, eu também estou morrendo de inveja da Hinata! Auhauahua... Beijooos!

* * *

**Neko-chan**** X3**

Oiii... Está aí a continuação! A garota que a Hinata viu vai aparecer no próximo capitulo 8D... Hehehe.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Beijos!

* * *

**Sabaku**** no ****Sah**

Oiii, adorei a cena da conversa! Bom o cap está aí mamãe 8D! Gostou? Bom, os olhos do Shino vão ser azuis então. Bom, já complementei tudo na ficha da Michiko! E ela tocar bateria é ótimo, já que vai haver uma banda 8D Não conta pra ninguém viu? Rsrsrs. Ei, vc não abusa não. É bom que você me dê esses detalhes, e sim, já está tudo na ficha da Michiko! Uau!, Shino curioso rsrsrs. Pode deixar, com certeza vai ter essa cena! Beijos!

* * *

**Tia-Lulu**

Sempai 8D. Obrigada por esse capitulo! Ficou incrível, eu só arrumei algumas coisas: já que é a Temari e a Lua que tomam conta da biblioteca, o velho ta lá ateh a Temari voltar de férias. Bom, já deu pra perceber que com isso muuitas coisas vão acontecer 8D. Ei, você se importa se a Hinata chamar a Lua de Yue (Lua em chinês)? Hehehe... De novo, muuitissimo obrigada Luciana :D Beijos!

* * *

**Uzumaki****Taty**** e ****Uzumaki****Rafa**

Essa cena não está tosca! E, muito obrigada por me perdoar T-T Ei, eu posso fazer algumas (pequenas) mudanças na sua cena? Eu só vou colocar algumas coisas a mais e tirar outras, tudo bem? Hehehe... Beijos!

* * *

**Hanna**** Yin-Yang**

Voce não é uma má escritora. Voce é minha idola das comedias 8D Voce é incrível, original e vamos parar por aqui ¬¬' Quando vc tiver inspiração pra cena, me fale! E uau, se apaixonou pelo Haku a primeira vista hein? Ah, 19 meninas pode ser muito, mas quando vc se acostuma fica muuito divertido 8D. Está aí a continuação, gostou? Hehehe.. E não mata o Haku tadinho T-T Bejooos

* * *

**Alance**** Percival ****Wulfrico**** Brian**

Oiii, ah, pena que você só chegou agora T-T, ah, se você quiser eu posso fazer vc ter uma participação especial na fic 8D; mas não espere muito ok? Pq, todos os pares já foram decididos, e eles são os outros principais. Bom, se interessar-se pela idéia, me avise. Beijooos!

* * *

**Miko**** Nina ****Chan**

Oiii, Sim, já está escrito 8D. Mas, não vai pedir sua cena? ;D, bom, quando a inspiração vier pode falar ;D. Gostou do cap? Espero que sim! Bom, meu MSN é deborahtupa hotmail . com Me avise qual é o seu 8D. Beijos!

* * *

**AnnaKawaii**

Oiii, Que bom que gostou da fic e da idéia 8D. Está aí o cap! Gostou? Hehehe... Que bom que vai acompanhar a fic, fico feliz com isso 8D. Beijos!

**Reviews? 8D**

**Gente, eu nao estou podendo entrar por causa que minhas aulas voltaram e estao muito mais pesadas e eu estou atolada de trabalhos pra fazer u.u**

**Por isso, ACHO que o proximo capitulo vai demorar um pouco **

**Beijos,**

**Melody Sephy Kitsune**


	7. Dúvida

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence! Nem mesmo as personagens de fichas! Somente a fic é minha!_**

* * *

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 ****–****Duvidas**

- E então? Não vai me dizer o que uma garota faz em uma escola para meninos?

Hinata olhava para Yue espantada, sem saber o que falar. Lagrimas começaram a brotar em seus olhos e a Hyuuga fazia um grande esforço para não derramá-las.

- Por favor, não conte pra ninguém, por favor! – Suplicava no mesmo instante em que deixava de lutar com as lagrimas e estas já corriam pelo seu rosto.

- Somente me dê um bom motivo para eu não falar com a diretora – Yue disse com a voz séria e o rosto indiferente.

- Estou aqui por causa de um desafio! – Foi a única coisa que Hinata conseguiu falar antes de sentir uma bofetada na face.

- Aqui é muito perigoso! Você não sabe o que aconteceria se permanecesse aqui! – Yue exclamou, a voz saíra preocupada.

Hinata não sabia o que dizer, estava surpresa e com medo. O lugar onde a mão de Yue encontrara ardia muito.

- Por favor, não diga nada! – Novamente suplicou, ajoelhando-se e olhando diretamente para os "olhos" de Yue. – Por favor, eu lhe imploro! Se ficarem sabendo, vai ser um enorme escândalo e ainda vou fazer meu pai passar ainda mais vergonha! Por favor!

Yue analisou bem aquele rosto delicado, e pôde ver que a garota dizia a verdade. Sorriu ternamente.

- Não se preocupe – começou olhando diretamente nos olhos perolados – Vejo que você é uma boa pessoa e sempre tenta ajudar as pessoas. Também vejo muita bondade em você.

O olhar de Hinata variava entre surpresa e admiração. Afinal, com base em quê ela estava falando aquilo; indagava-se silenciosamente. A jovem de cabelos brancos percebeu a confusão que se instalara na mente da menina e tratou de lhe explicar

- Quando você chegou aqui, por acaso aconteceu algo... _Estranho_? – Perguntou ainda sorrindo.

- Bom, eu vi uma garota e depois desmaiei – Respondeu claramente confusa – Mas como assim "estranho"?

- Acho que já está na hora de você realmente saber sobre essas escolas – A expressão de Yue novamente ficou seria – Amanha, você saberá de tudo. Mas antes disso, vamos esclarecer outras duvidas – E voltou a sorrir como se não tivesse dito nada.

- Ah sim! Finalmente alguém pra me explicar! – Hinata agradeceu tão espontaneamente que Yue teve de rir.

- Sente-se que vai ser uma conversa longa – Yue falou sentando-se no chão na posição de Lótus. Rapidamente Hinata a imitou.

– Aqui há duas escolas: A Ayuude e a Shippude Konoha. Enquanto a Ayuude é exclusiva de garotas, a Shippude é exclusiva de garotos. Mas isso não quer dizer nada – Yue começou e lançou um "olhar" significativo a garota no final da frase – As escolas são juntas, e a Biblioteca junto da Enfermaria é o que separa essas duas escolas.

- Certo, pode continuar.

- Aqui os dormitórios são divididos por classes. Classe A, B, C, D e E.

A classe A é para o primeiro ensino fundamental: Alunos de 1ª a 4ª Serie.

A classe B é para o segundo ensino fundamental: Alunos de 5ª a 8ª Serie.

A classe C é para o colegial: Alunos do 1° ao 3° anos

A classe D é para a Faculdade: Alunos que estão aqui e passaram na faculdade daqui.

A classe E é para os funcionários: Professores, monitores, enfim, funcionários.

Você deve estar na classe C.

- Isso mesmo, mas aqui tem faculdade?

Sim!

Aqui há o Cursinho, o Vestibular e a Faculdade.

A partir que você passa na Faculdade, você pode escolher ficar nos dormitórios ou não. A maioria dos estudantes escolhe ficar aqui.

- Bem, essa parte eu já entendi. Mas, essas classes são somente para a ala masculina ou não?

Não, aqui há um prédio em frente às escolas que são os dormitórios.

Lá também está o refeitório, e o auditório.

Mas lembre-se, em um dormitório masculino, não deve haver nenhuma garota.

- Certo, nessa parte eu já entendi, mas agora me explica sobre as aulas – Hinata pediu, desviando do olhar significativo que Yue lhe mandara.

Como queira.

As aulas começam às 8 horas em ponto.

O café da manha começa a ser servido as 06h55min.

Vocês sempre têm que entrar, no mínimo, 5 minutos antes do professor.

São 7 aulas ao todo. Nas três primeiras há um intervalo de 40 minutos, e depois ocorrem mais três aulas. Como existem as aulas extras que todos são obrigados a fazer, dá ao todo 7 aulas, sem contar a Ed. Física.

Acaba as 15h00min todas as aulas.

Depois, você pode fazer o que quiser, mas o toque de recolher é as 10h00min, se algum dos monitores te pegar, você vai ter que cumprir detenção, e posso te dizer: Eles sempre conseguem pegar no mínimo cinco alunos por noite.

- Sabe, acho que já é o bastante - Hinata falou levantando. Bateu nas roupas para tirar o pó e olhou para a jovem Hymura – Se eu tiver outra duvida, ou eu falo com os meninos ou falo com você – completou sorrindo.

- Sabe, você ainda não me disse seu nome verdadeiro – Yue falou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Já havia se levantado e podia perceber que as duas tinham quase a mesma altura.

- Eu digo meu nome, se você me mostrar os seus olhos – Hinata propôs com uma imensa curiosidade. Queria porque queria ver os olhos de Yue.

A jovem mulher sorriu, e momentos depois, a fenda que cobria seus olhos estava no chão.

Hinata sorriu

Continua

**No próximo capitulo:**

- O que? Está brincando que nunca fez isso?

--- O.O.O.O.O ---

- Isso, pra cima e pra baixo! Agora mais rápido pra dar tempo de fazer o resto!

--- O.O.O.O --

- Isso é coisa de mulher!

--- O.O.O ---

- Homens: Quem os entende?

**Não percam, no próximo capitulo de "Trocando de Imagem"**

* * *

**N/A:** Desculpem-me! 

Mas eu juro que não estava bem! Uma febre fortíssima havia me afetado ¬¬', estava com muitos trabalhos na escola, e ainda estou com problemas no campo "Amizade"

* * *

Larissa me desculpe por demorar muito! 

Gente, o capitulo saiu assim ¬¬' Mas não era pra ser assim Ò.Ó

Tipo, era pra ter outras coisas, mas eu me empolguei com a explicação u.u'

Ah sim, eu TENHO um desafio pra vocês:

**Por que o ****Arashi**** é chamado de ****Yondaime**** (Quarto)?**

**Vão**** haver três ganhadoras, e o premio será:**

**Um hentai ou um capitulo**** somente com sua personagem!**

Se eu perceber que uma copiou da outra, vocês vão querer ver o Diabo mas não vão querer me ver.

Tia-Lulu, me desculpe por não te mandar esse capitulo!

O próximo eu te mando!

E, sem ser o próximo, mas o próximo do próximo 8D, TODAS as garotas aparecessem!

E bem, se vocês forem alterar alguma coisa, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, ZEUS, KAMI, ALA ou qualquer coisa no gênero, ME AVISEM!

E tem gente confundindo muita coisa:

NÃO TEM MATERIA PORTUGUES!

É JAPONES!

E outra coisa também: Pros estrangeiros, você tem que ter um tempo para aprender japondes ¬¬'

Ex: Sua mãe morreu, e veio pro Japao u.u

Mas onde vc aprendeu japonês? Já sabia? Ainda está aprendendo? Fala com sotaque?

Gente, pode não parecer mas detalhes são importantes Ò.Ó

Ah sim, eu vou responder as reviews no próximo cap.

Ah! Lembrei:

**TODAS AS PESSOAS QUE QUISEREM PODEM TER UMA CENA EM ESPECIAL! PODE SER UMA FALA, UMA SITUAÇAO, UM NOVO CORTE DE CABELO, ALGUMAS IDEIAS PRAS OUTRAS PERSONAGENS! QUALQUER COISA, SÓ NÃO VALE O PRIMEIRO BEIJO!**

Até mesmo as que já pediram, podem pedir de novo

* * *

Beijos, 

Mel

* * *


End file.
